Something to Write About
by wickedwitch319
Summary: Luna becomes editor of the Hogwarts news paper, but has nothing to write about. Ginny, being the great friend that she is, decides to help her out by stirring up some trouble. DG with a hint of BlaiseLuna. Enjoy.
1. My Sidekick: The Stupid Git

Summary: Luna becomes editor of the Hogwarts news paper. Things seem a bit too dull and Luna has nothing to write about, so Ginny decides to stir up some trouble...a bit AU because Dumbledore is still alive and stuff like that. DG and a hint of Blaise/Luna too.

AN: Okay, so I like this story a lot but I was having trouble after I wrote the tenth chapter, so I've decided that I'm going to rewrite it. The first chapters will most likely be pretty much the same for the most part. But the later chapters will probably be different. And besides there are a few issues I needed to work outthat didn't quite make sense.It makes me kind of sad because I've gotten the most response for this story, but I don't know how to finish it.Oh well.

Disclaimer: Even though my immense imagination has come up with many wonderful ideas, the characters and anything you recognize didn't come from me.

* * *

**Chapter One: My Sidekick: The Stupid Git**

Dear Diary,

Why is it that all my ingenious plans always fall to ruins? I am beginning to suspect I am being cursed...but who would be able to pull off such a complex curse?...hmm...I always knew 'Mione secretly had it in for me.

You might wonder whats gone wrong this time. Well, the problem is this: my sidekick is a stupid git. You see it all started this morning. Luna, Colin, and I were on our way to potions, shudder...snape, shudder...slytherins, shudder...when Luna started complainin about how ever since the first week of school( In case you don't remember, Harry killed Voldy then) the school paper hadn't been sold half as much because nothing interesting has been going on. Its completely out of character for Luna to complain. Plus it gets on my nerves. Unless I'm the one doing the complaining. In that case, I just wallow in self-pity.

But anyways, I came up with the brilliant idea of doing something outrageous once a week so Luna would have a big story for each issue. Luna then started thanking me with a huge smile in her face...which was also out of character for her and frankly, was starting to scare me. Now that I think about it, if Luna is acting anything other than weird its out of character. I don't mind it though. Its rather nice to have someone less sane than you are around sometimes.

At lunch earlier today Colin and I began to plot our first excursion. This was delayed however when Harry opened a rather large package- he's been getting a lot of fan mail ever since Voldy died- which turned out to be a completely naked middleaged witch. Harry didn't even wait for her to speak, but just ran out of the Great Hall screaming.

Really, the "Chosen One" can kill the darkest lord to have ever risen to power but is afraid of a naked witch with big ta-ta's? I always thought he was a bit touched in the head.

Needless to say, our concentration was blown so we waited until after dinner to concoct a plan. After much debating we came up with the perfect plot. Colin and I are going to sneak into the seventh year Slytherin's boy's dormitories and stun all of them. We're going to arrange them in compromising positions and Colin will take pictures, many pictures. Luna will then write an expose on the Secret Lives of Slytherins or the Scandolous Secrets of Slytherins, or something to that affect and it will have glorious pictures of Slytherins in all their glory.

Anyways, we were discussing the details and Colin started insisting that I dye my hair black for our mission because my vivid redness can be spotted anywhere, including the dank and depressing dungeons. I finally relented and let him change my beautiful red hair into black curly locks adn everything would be perfectly fine now. That would be if Colin hadn't gotten distracted halfway through.

Apparently Seamus had invited the witch with the big ta-tas up to the Gryffindor common room, where she proceeded to do a strip show. That's right boys and girls, she took off her wig to reveal a gloriously bald head. Colin spent the rest of the night throwing up. So I now have red and black hair. I would actually find it quite dashing if it didn't have to be black tomorrow for Colin's and my excursion.

Honestly, and Luna says there's nothing to write about.

Ginny

* * *

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks 


	2. Dancing on the Lake

Summary: Ginny stirs up trouble and stuff like that.

AN: Thanks go out to the reviewers. I love hearing what people think about my stories, so don't hesitate to review after reading. I've been forced into being an assistant at Vacation Bible School this upcoming week, and my bestest cousins are coming up from Atlanta this week to visit, so sorry if it takes a while before chapter three is up.

Dislaimer: You know the deal: J.K.'s not mine.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Dancing on the Lake**

Dear Diary,

I have unfortunately come across another road block. Apparently, last night Colin thought we had decided to sneak into the girl's dorm room, not the guy's. Now he's refusing to help me, saying that it's completely and disgustingly disturbing. It would have been entertaining watching him jump around screaming "I'M NOT GAY!" in front on everyone who was eating breakfast, but I was too busy thinking of how to blackmail him into helping me. Then I realized that Colin is always with me when I'm searching for information to use against people, so I've never actually gotten anything that's too incriminating on him.

Halfway through History of Magic I solved the dilemma. Last year Colin practically begged Neville to teach him how to dance. Neville, I know first hand is a wonderful dancer, but he's not so talented on the teaching side. In fact, he was so freaked out at having to dance with a guy that all Colin ended up getting were a bunch of bruises on his feet.

So after lunch and during our free period, I took Colin out to the lake and put floating charms on our feet so we could dance on the water to improve his balance and grace. Or at least, that's what I told him. Dancing on water doesn't really help your balance or grace. In fact, only the most experienced person-such as myself- would be able to dance on water. Anyone else-such as Colin- would keep falling over and look incredibly funny splashing in the water.

After about half an hour of this I was about to stop laughing and help Colin up, but before I could Malfoy showed up. The conversation went a bit like this:

"Creevey, what the hell are you trying to do? You look like a bloody drowning chicken."

At the moment Colin's mouth was too full of water to reply, so I took the liberty of speaking for him.

"I'm helping him learn how to dance of course. What did you think we were doing?" Really, anyone with half a brain would have been able to see that easily. Instead of some scathing reply as I was expecting, Malfoy proceeded to say, "What the hell are you doing in the lake then?"

I stared at him for a minute. I must admit, I was a bit shocked, and then I said, "Its helping him learn how to balance and stuff, why else would we be on the lake?"

He then started laughing. And I mean full on laughing, not the little trademark Malfoy snicker. "You mean-laugh-Creevey-laugh-can't even-laugh-dance-laugh-on water?"

Colin, who had finally stopped floundering like a fish and was now laying on the ground said scathingly, "Well since its so easy, lets see you try it, Malfoy."

Now here is where I get really confused. Instead of saying something like "Well, I would have to have a competent partner and the Weaslette is anything but that," or, "I would gladly do so, but I don't want to have to touch such filth," Malfoy merely muttered the charm to make your feet float.

Before I know what's going on, he's sweeping me off my feet and steering me around the lake. I don't know if I was more surprised that he didn't fall into the water like Colin, or that I was actually dancing with a Malfoy. And not with just any Malfoy, but Draco Malfoy. My brother's and ex-boyfriend's arch nemesis. Well, I don't guess he's really Harry's arch nemesis because Voldemort is pretty much his mortal enemy. But Voldemort is dead now…I don't know.

All of this was running through my head rather fast so I tried to concentrate my thoughts to making my mouth close, because I knew I must have been gaping like an idiot. I tried to look past his shoulders at Colin, but we were spinning around too fast, and I really didn't want to throw up all over Malfoy, so I looked up at him instead.

That was a _big_ mistake because then I had to look in his eyes, and Oh My Merlin! He has the most gorgeous eyes ever! Better than Harry's. It's not the color that's so spectacular; in fact the grey iciness seems as if they could never hold any warmth. But the design of his irises, they look like…I don't know what they look like actually…snowflakes maybe? I could feel myself just drowning in his eyes.

After a few minutes of this I realized that there was something about a Malfoy that I actually_ liked_. This revelation was so disturbing that I let go of him abruptly. Too abruptly actually, because as soon as I let go of him I lost my balance and fell into the lake.

I resurfaced to find Malfoy standing on the shore sneering down at Colin so I swam to where they were standing and applied a drying charm to myself as soon as Colin helped me out. I was about to say something to Malfoy, but he beat me to it.

"Wow, I was surprised until you fell into the lake at the end. But what else should I expect from a Weasley?"

Once again I opened my mouth to speak, and once again I was beaten to it. "Oy, Malfoy, what the bloody hell do you think you are doing with my sister?" Ron yelled across the grounds.

"God save us," I muttered under my breath, and could have sworn I saw a smile flicker across Malfoy's face, but before I could be sure his face was blank again.

"Come on, Colin." I grabbed Colin's arm to head off Ron. I wasn't in the mood for him having a confrontation with Malfoy. As soon as I was within a fifty foot range of Ron I could hear him shouting, "What was going on? Are you alright? What were you doing with Malfoy? Just wait until Harry hears. Colin, you ought to be taking better care of Ginny!"

By the time he stopped to take a breath we were halfway across the grounds on our way to the castle. And right after that is when my eardrums were busted. "GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR HAIR?"

Ron's face was beginning to turn a dangerous shade of red, so I made my bottom lip start quivering and let tears fill up my eyes. "Y-you don't like what I d-did to my h-hair?" I asked, my voice nearly reaching a pitch that only dogs can hear.

Ron looked panicked. "No Gin, your hair looks great. The best it's ever been, really." He checked his watch, "Look I'm late for uh, class." Then Ron turned around and ran up the steps.

"You know the Weasel King has a point." I heard Malfoy drawl behind me, "You look great; in fact, if you stand with your right side in the shadows then maybe people won't be able to tell you're a Weasley. No, never mind. Your stench and hideous appearance would be a dead give away."

I turned around and did a Hermione. That's right, I punched him right in his stuck up nose. I was too mad to stick around and watch him roll on the ground, clutching his face. Instead, I stormed up to the Gryffindor common room.

How could I think that such a stupid, stuck up prat had beautiful eyes one minute, and then punch him in the nose the next? Colin might be right about me needing anger management.

Colin and I skived off our last classes and he finished dying my hair black. I would tell you how it looked, but I've been too scared to look into a mirror. Well, we're off to supper. After that, we'll steal Harry's invisibility cloak and be off to the dungeons.

Ginny.

* * *

You hate it? You love it? Tell me how you feel, and review now. please. 


	3. The Plan Has Failed

AN: Thanks so much for the great reviews! I love you guys so much. Not in a weird way thought. I mean it strictly in a writer/reviewer type of relationship. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last two. As I told you in the last chapter, I've got stuff coming up this week, so it might be a bit longer until the next update. And I'm also about to start working on two new fics, so that may take up a bit of my time too. But in the near future be on the look out for Snape Must Die! and Insanity Is A Long Road. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I could say that it's all mine, but you all know that would be a lie.**

* * *

****Chapter Three: The Plan Has Failed**

Dear Diary,

Well, I'm screwed. Once again my ingenious plan has failed. And once again, it is all me stupid sidekick's fault. Note to self- get a smarter friend. Maybe I could convince Hermione to help me out.-Naw, she's too worried about Ron and Harry who are still missing…I'll get to that later.

So after dinner Colin and I went up to the common room. We stayed up real late waiting for everyone to go to sleep, and then I snuck up to Harry's room and borrowed his invisibility cloak. Really, you'd think that someone who is totally paranoid and thinks everyone is out to get him would put a few charms on his things to keep people away. But not Harry, nope he didn't even try to hide it. Still in his trunk like always.

Anyways, I took the cloak and went downstairs to Colin. He enlarged it so we could both fit comfortably and we made our way down to the dungeons. It took us a while to finally get to the Slytherin's common room because we almost ran into Peeves and then Colin couldn't remember the password. (He held a first year hostage earlier in order to get it.) I was very pleased with his work. That is until…

"Oh, man!" Colin said when we were in the common room.

"What is it now?" I muttered out of the side of my mouth. If he didn't shut up the whole house would be awake and that would _not_ help our situation at all.

"I forgot my camera. It's back in our common room."

I let out a few choice curses that Ron wouldn't even dare use within a five mile radius of mum. "Okay," I said calmly, "we don't have time for both of us to go back. You can take the invisibility cloak and go get your camera. I'll go ahead and stun the guys and they should be arranged and ready by the time you get back. You'll snap a few shots and then we'll be out of here before anyone is awake."

"Right," Colin said. He never has been a man of many words.

I slipped out of the invisibility cloak and ran up the stairs that I assumed were to the boy's dorms. The rooms were similar to the ones in Gryffindor. Just colder because of how they're in the dungeons and all. So I opened the door a crack and didn't hear anybody talking. So then, with my wand out, I slipped inside and closed the door quietly behind me.

It was pitch black and I couldn't see my wand in front of me, much less anything else. "Lumos," I whispered. The light wasn't as bright as I would have liked but I didn't want the guy's to wake up so I didn't dare risk making the light any brighter.

I started moving forward slightly towards the first bed. And that's when it happened. Colin opened the door all the way behind me. I happened to still be in range of the door so it knocked me down. I tried to grab something to keep myself from falling and ended up with a handful of bed hangings which I had torn from the rod.

"Sorry," Colin whispered, "I was going to go get the camera, but I couldn't remember the way out, so I came back."

I rolled my eyes at the stupidity whose name was Colin. I grabbed the side of the bed to stand up and when I looked up, what did I see? Those same grey eyes that I couldn't stop thinking about earlier.

"Crap!" I muttered.

"Crap!" Colin shouted and then promptly ran out of the room. Leaving me stranded with Malfoy. I looked back at him and he just raised an eyebrow. I then proceeded to say the first thing I thought of as an excuse. "I'm possessed!" He continued to look at me oddly.

"I was forced to come here against my will by some dark lord. I couldn't control myself." I said sounding a bit more sure of myself. He still said nothing. One of the other boys grunted in their sleep, and I didn't want any more trouble than I already had, so I just left. There wasn't really anything else that I could do.

Hmm… I have more I need to write, but at the moment I'm starving so it's off to the kitchens for me!

Ginny

* * *

Dear Diary, 

Well, apparently Malfoy has a big mouth too. Word got around the next morning to Harry that I thought I was being possessed and before I know it, Harry is running down through the halls screaming, "Don't worry Ginny, I'll save you from Riddle!"

He and my brother have been missing since then. Hermione suspects they're down in the chamber, but Harry is the only person at school who can speak parseltounge, so everyone is stumped as far as what to do.

Whenever Professor McGonagall asks Professor Dumbledore what to do he just giggles – yes, he giggles - and plants a wet one right on McGonagall's lips. By the third time she asked him they ended up having a full fledged snogging session in front of everyone in the Great Hall. I've really got to start eating in the kitchens.

So far, neither Colin or I have gotten into any trouble. The morning after however, I ran into Zabini and we had a nice little discussion. You see, Blaise and I aren't exactly friends but I did give him some confidential information on one of his enemies who happens to be my brother, and in return, he did my potions homework. Not that I couldn't do it. Potions is my best class surprisingly enough, but Snape gives out so much homework.

So anyways, I ran into Blaise who had apparently been told by Malfoy's big mouth how I had been in their room. Our conversation went something like that which follows:

"Ginny! So, what were you doing sneaking into my room last night? I mean, I know you're desperately in love with me, but that's taking thing a bit to the extreme don't you think?"

I glared at him. I was not in a good mood that morning. I had been caught the night before. I've never been caught before that night. Colin is so going to pay. "Very funny Blaise, but the only reason I was there was to help out a friend in need."

"Right, a friend in need. The only reason you ever do anything is if it benefits you in some way, even if that way is merely to entertain yourself. You forget Weasley, but I know all about your devious plots and plans."

I snorted. Zabini had no idea of the kind of plans I had. But…he had a better idea than some…I had an idea forming…a good idea…an evil idea. "Hey Zabini, walk me to class. We have things we need to discuss."

"Where's your class?" He asked.

"I've got charms next."

"Fine, but this better be quick, I have transfiguration in ten minutes."

I smiled brilliantly at him. "I will be eve so brief." I placed my hand in the crook of his arm and began steering him down the hall.

"Tell me Blaise, dearest, what would you do if I told you that Colin snuck in your room last night with every intention of stunning you and your dorm mates ,arranging you all in compromising positions, and taking pictures to give to Luna to put into the paper?"

Blaise looked at me for a moment. "I would probably have to ask you what you were doing in my dorm last night."

I opened my eyes wide and tried to look innocent. "I was trying to stop Colin of course! When I heard about what he was doing I was instantly concerned about you, you being such a dear friend and all."

This time Zabini snorted. "Yeah, I bet you were about as concerned as a Slytherin."

"Don't you want revenge?" I know this was blunt, but we were getting closer to charms and we weren't getting to the point at all.

Blaise seemed to consider it for a few seconds. "I suppose so." He looked down at me with a quirked eyebrow, reminding me a bit too much of the night before. "Isn't he supposed to be your friend? Why are you selling him out to me?"

I was about to answer him when I spotted Malfoy coming down the hallway. "Uh, I've got to get to class." I told Blaise, "I'll explain the details later. Just don't seek revenge until I've talked to you okay?"

Without waiting for a reply I turned down the hall and went into class. I was late. I now have detention for it too. Have I mentioned lately just how much I hate Colin? It's all his bloody fault!

Ginny

* * *

Note between Draco and Blaise during transfiguration; _Draco _Blaise 

_Am I going completely insane or were you just walking down the hall with the Weaselette?_

No, you aren't going insane. You already are. And yes, I was walking down the hall with Ginny.

_Are you mad? And since when do you call her Ginny?_

No, you're the mad one remember? I started calling her Ginny when she started calling me Blaise. Besides, I wasn't the one seen dancing on the lake with her.

_That was to prove a point. And besides, that was before she snuck into our room. Since when does she call you Blaise?_

Since earlier this year when she gave me some valuable information about her brother and I did her homework for her in return.

_The littlest Weasley sold out her brother?_

They don't get along very often.

_What was the info?_

Like I'm just going to give that out to anyone. I put in some hard work to get it.

_Fine, whatever. What were you talking to her about?_

Her and Colin's little escapade last night. I have a sneaking suspicion that she wants my help to do something to Colin.

_Colin is that bloke that she's always hanging out with right? From what I can remember from last night the reason I woke up was Colin's fault. She's probably mad he made her get caught._

And here she was trying to convince me that she was trying to make sure Colin didn't do anything to me. She told me he planned on stunning us, then arranging us in compromising positions, taking pictures, and giving copies to that girl that heads the paper.

_That's probably what she was planning on doing before Colin gave them away. That'll teach her to try to mess with us._

I doubt it. Ginny isn't the type of girl that gets scared easily.

_What do you expect she has to live with her brother. Nothing should scare her after going through that. Listen, you know Padma that Ravenclaw girl…

* * *

_

Darling Blaise,

I have detention tonight for being lat to class. Fan I meet you somewhere before then so you and I can finish our discussion. Just tell me when and where.

The Lovely Ginny.

* * *

My Adoring Ginny, 

Meet me in the library during lunch. I have some work there I have to take care of. Until then.

The Compelling, Sexy, Charming, Intelligent, and Stunningly Handsome Blaise.

* * *

AN: that's all for now folks. Hope you thought it was up to par. 


	4. A New Plot Arises

AN: I'm sorry its taken me so long to update but I've had a rather busy week. Thanks go out to my reviewers. Ya'll are a reason for me not to be so depressed anymore. Or at least, not as depressed as I could be. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and it shouldn't take me another week to update. Well, unless I start woking more on my other stories. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not know of this J.K. Rowling you speak of. All of this is mine. Yeah, I didn't think you'd go for it, but you can't blame a girl for trying.**

* * *

****Chapter Four: A New Plot Arises**

Dear Diary,

Well, a new plan is on. I met with Blaise during lunch so we could finish talking. Unfortunately, I had to meet him in the library. Not that I don't like the library, its perfectly fine, its just that Madame Pince has had it out for me ever since she found me trying to transfigure all the books on quidditch into some muggle romance novels that I've seen Hermione read. Really, that woman has no sense of humor.

When I sat down across from Blaise I asked him if we could have met anywhere else. "Ashamed to be seen with me, are you?" Blaise asked, heaving a sigh and looking convincingly downtrodden.

"Well, yes, but also because Madam Pince hates me." I filled him in on the story and afterwards we got on to business.

"Zabini," I said in my most serious tone, "I have a plan that I think you'd enjoy being a part of because it involves the public humiliation of Colin."

"Hmm," Blaise mused, putting down the quill he was using to finish his homework, "One question," he said.

"Shoot."

"Why do you want to get Colin humiliated so badly?"

"Let's just say he's fallen out of my good graces as of lately. If I think you need to know more later on then I'll fill you in then."

"Right…and what if I don't agree to help you with this plan of yours?"

"That's your second question. But since I'm so in a good mood I'll answer it anyway. I don't guess you really have to help me. In fact, I could do it just fine by myself; there are just a few hindrances that would be easier if you were my ally. Of course, I suppose that if you don't help me I could always tell Harry and Ron how Zabini, the big bad Slytherin attacked me and tried to hex me. You remember what happened to Zachariah Smith, don't you?" I smiled innocently.

Blaise gave a barely noticeable shudder and then said, "Your brother and Potter are missing, how are they supposed to be your henchmen if you don't even know where they are?"

My smile grew into a grin, "I know where they are. They've run off to the chamber of secrets to rid me of my possessor. I could got get them any time I want."

"You know where how to get into the chamber of secrets?" He asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes and hoped that my new helper wouldn't be as dense as my last. "For an entire year I was sending the giant snake that lived down there out to kill people. I should think that by now I'd know how to get down there."

"Oh, right."

Great. Not only was my new helper just as dense as Colin, but he also had the skill of being an inadequate conversationalist. I was contemplating whether or not I should continue with my plan or not when I saw something silver out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't help but let out a sigh. "You know Malfoy, eavesdropping isn't an admirable trait. Even in Slytherins."

Said ferret came out from behind a bookcase and sneered at me before sitting down by Blaise. "Malfoys don't eavesdrop," he said, "They just intentionally overhear valuable information."

It took all of my strength not to groan out loud. If I never heard another "Malfoys don't –insert whatever here" it would be too soon.

Blaise drew my wandering attention back to him by asking me why I hadn't already gone to get Harry and Ron if I knew how to all this time.

"They've been highly insufferable lately," I said, remembering the last few fights I had gotten into with Ron over the past few weeks. "Besides, they'll turn up sometime on their own. They always do." Unfortunately, I added to myself.

Malfoy sneered again, "Who knew the Weaselette could be so Slytherin-ish?"

I huffed out a breath. "What are you doing here anyways Malfoy? As far as I know this discussion is in no need of stupid gits. If we need one later we might call you instead of Colin since you're obviously desperate for some attention."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Bratty little chit! I was here to be _nice_ and tell you how half the Slytherin House is out for your blood. And you think _I _am desperate for attention? Who's the one breaking into boy's dormitories, eh?"

"That wasn't for attention. And no one would be out for my blood if _someone_ hadn't told them about last night," I said coolly, "Thanks for the concern, but I can take care of myself."

Malfoy and I were nose to nose, both glaring evilly at each other, and I didn't even notice it until a dreamy voice interrupted my thoughts of how all males were exceedingly stupid prats.

"Oh, hello Ginny," I heard the dreamy voice say. "Colin told me how you and he wouldn't have what you were planning for me in time for the next issue, but that's okay. I was thinking about putting in a story about how you snuck into the Slytherin common rooms with maybe a sideline about how Ronald and Harry are still missing."

"Great, Luna," I said wearily after Malfoy and I had sat down, "When did you see, Colin?" I asked thinking of something. "I haven't seen him around at all today."

"I found him in a broom cabinet when I was looking for some willy-pumps. He seemed a bit scared and paranoid." Luna said, staring unblinkingly at Blaise and Malfoy. Blaise's lips quirked slightly at the ends. "He knows Ginny too well. Probably scared to death, the poor thing."

Luna frowned and her eyebrows drew together. "Ginny would never hurt any of her friends," she said indignantly.

"Of course not, Luna." I said distractedly. Poor, innocent, naïve little Luna.

"Well, I just came to say I'll need you for an interview for the story." Luna said, gathering up her things. "Right." I said off handedly, getting a little impatient. Too much time spent in one place makes me antsy.

"Helping out a friend in need, huh?" Blaise said, quoting me from our earlier conversation.

"Oh, as if you didn't already know it was all my idea. Do you really think Colin could have come up with that plan all on his own?"

"So you are out to get Colin because he made you get caught." Zabini said.

"Of course I am. I'd never been caught before. It would be crazy if I didn't want revenge. So are you going to help me, or do I get to practice my imperious curse on you?"

Blaise's eyes widened. I think he believed me. I only meant it as a joke though. Well, probably. "I-I'll help you," he said.

"Great!" I said pleasantly. I took a piece of parchment out of my pocket and handed it over to Blaise. "Here's a list of the potion ingredients I need you to get out of Snape's private stock. I doubt he'll have gotten anymore pig feathers since last week though, so it's okay if you can't get any of those. Send me a note when you get all of the ingredients, okay?" I leaned over and the table and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Don't you just love doing this type of stuff?" I asked grinning like an idiot. I turned about and walked away before either of them answered me.

I love my evil ingenious plans! They're so much fun!

Ginny

* * *

Miss Manners says to review, so you'd better do it. Trust me, I've had the wrath of Miss Manners directed at me before, and it is not somewhere you want to be. It is a dark, dark place. So review. Please. 


	5. Annoying Stalking Gits

A/N: I'm so sorry that this has taken as long as it has to get posted, but lately I've been addicted to fictionalley. Anyways, I'm going to be somewhat busy this week, so it might be a while before the next update. Sorry. But, then again, it might be tomorrow when I update. My schedule is an unknown entity unto it's self. Anyways, this is a bit shorter than the others, but the sixth chapter should be pretty good.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**

* * *

Chapter Five: Annoying Stalking Gits**

Note between Draco and Blaise during History of Magic. _Draco; _Blaise

How am I supposed to get into Snape's private stock? I didn't know he even had a private stock.

_How could you not know that Snape has a private stock? Why must I be cursed with such stupid friends? Hey, did you see the girl weasel kiss you?_

I'm offended that you would lower me to the stupidity level of Crabbe and Goyle. Really it hurts. I'm beginning to be afraid that you really are insane. I mean, of course I saw Ginny kiss me. I usually notice when a girl kisses me. It wasn't that big of a deal though.

_What do you mean not a big deal? The Weasel King's little sister kissed you! How is that not a big deal?_

What are you, jealous? She's just a friend. I've seen her kiss Colin on the cheek like that before. Besides, she's not as bad as her brothers. In fact, I honestly like her more than some Slytherins.

_You aren't obsessed with the weaselette are you? I mean, saying she isn't that bad, liking her better than your own housemates, and watching her? Because frankly mate, that's just revolting._

What do you mean watching her?

_You said that you had seen her kiss Colin on the cheek before, that implies that you've watched her._

Somebody call St.Mungo's! You're getting crazier than Dumbledore. Now help me figure out how to get into Snape's secret stash.

_Secret stash? Oh, you mean his private stock. I'll get it after my prefect duty tonight. Snape won't care if I borrow anything._

Thanks man, that means I don't have to do any work and Creevey still gets paid back…wait, you do realize you're doing something nice, don't you? I mean, by helping me out, you're helping Ginny out.

_What can I say? I'm just such a nice guy that I can't help helping pitiful people like Weasley._

Don't let her hear you say that, or you'll be hexed sixty ways from Sunday.

* * *

Dear Diary, 

Did all the gits at school decide to stalk me yesterday? I mean, everything was fine until I had my discussion with Blaise. Malfoy of course, had to be an arse and pop up there. Then, after my next class Harry and Ron were spotted having a picnic in the whomping willow. Everyone was relieved that they were safe and back and everything, but I was a bit disappointed. They didn't stay away half as long as I though they would've. Anyways, Harry comes bounding up to me before dinner and says, "Listen Ginny, if you want attention you don't have to tell people you are possessed to get it. Ron and I don't have time to go running around, trying to save people who don't need to be saved. We're way too important to have to put up with stuff like that, so stop spreading rumors about yourself, okay?"

And that wasn't all. Apparently, Colin thinks that he knows me pretty well. You see, when I get mad at someone, I usually act pretty rashly and since nothing had happened to him yet, Colin assumed I wasn't out to get him. I didn't feel the need to enlighten him, so I had to spend my entire dinner listening to him try to come up with a new plan.

After that I had detention which wasn't too bad, just writing lines. It was after detention though, when everything got worse. I was on my way back to the common room and I noticed that I was on the same hall where Snape kept his private stock of potions. It's right behind an old portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Anyways, I decided to go ahead and see real quickly if he'd gotten anymore pig feathers, because I really needed some to make some adjustments to some of Fred and George's inventions. They'd left a lot behind at home that were half finished and I've taken it upon myself to finish them. I've already sold a few things and I'm very impressed by the thinking quill…but anyways.

I was standing in front of the portrait, trying to remember what the password was when it flew open and knocked me on my butt. I totally thought that Snape had caught me, but to my surprise, it was none other than the amazing bouncing ferret.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, rather loudly. Unfortunately right as I said that Mrs. Norris appeared around the corner.

"Crap," Malfoy said, "C'mon, let's go." I grabbed his hand and started pulling him in the direction I had come from. When we finally got to one of the good secret passageways that I know Filch doesn't know about I went in and pulled him after me. He wrenched his hand out of mine and flexed it. "My bloody hand is numb from where you were gripping it so hard," he complained, "has anyone ever told you that you've got a death grip?"

"Sorry," I muttered with my ear against the wall, trying to hear if anyone was in the corridor. "What were you doing in Snape's stock room?" I asked after I'd caught my breath.

"Getting the potion ingredients you needed," he said with a sneer, "I don't know what you're planning on doing with those. They aren't used in any type of potion I've ever heard of." He handed me a small bag and when I looked into it I saw several small vials filled with everything I needed. I smiled mischievously, thinking of all the damage I could do. I only needed about half of the ingredients for the potion. The rest I'm going to use for a bit of experimentation.

"So what are you going to do to Creevey?" He asked me, interrupting my thoughts of how much fun I was going to have.

"You'll see," I said distractedly. Then I thought of something, "How come you got the ingredients for me instead of Blaise?"

Draco sat down on the floor and looked up at me. "I was out anyways for prefect duty and I know if I was caught Snape wouldn't really do anything to me." I sat down beside him on the floor. "So you did this so Blaise wouldn't get in trouble?" I asked skeptically. Call me paranoid, but Malfoy doesn't really seem like one to care about his friends that much.

"Well," he admitted, "that and I wanted to know what you're planning to do to Creevey."

I couldn't help but smile slightly. "I'll tell you what," I said, "I'm going to need some more help to get all this done, so I guess you can meet with Zabini and me tomorrow to help us out alright?"

He considered it for a few moments and then got up. I followed him to the entrance and he paused after opening it. "I accept the offer," he said very seriously. Then a grin erupted onto his face. "See you around, Weasley," he said before slipping out of the room.

Now that I think about it, I'm not so sure If I should've invited him in on the plan. I mean, he's supposed to be my enemy. Right? Oh well, at least I got to slip a thinking quill into his bag before he left the room. It's one of Fred and George's inventions I finished. I'll explain it to you later, I'm about to be late for class.

Ginny.

* * *

I appreciate reviews. Um, in the next chapter there will be some advancement in the Draco/Ginny relationship...well, maybe not advancement, but some interesting thoughts of Draco's will surface. I'll try to update soon. 


	6. Pop Goes the Weasel

AN: I hope you all like this chapter. It's my favorite by far. Um, I'm going on vacation next week and I hope to update once before then. But after the seventh chapter, if I don't update for a while I'm sorry, but I'm going to visit some family. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**

* * *

Chapter Six: Pop Goes the Weasel**

Dear Diary,

Another interesting lunch once again here at Hogwarts. It appears to be that the thinking quill I told you about earlier achieved its goal. You see, the thinking quill will write down whatever you're thinking when you're using it- I got the idea from Rita Skeeter's quick notes quill. So if you're doing homework and you start daydreaming or something, it'll be written down, but it's enchanted so the writer won't notice it.

When Snape burst into the Great Hall today and ran over to Malfoy I figured my scheme had succeeded, so I slipped my wand out of my pocket and put a charm on the paper Snape was waving around so that it would read aloud what was written on it. Soon Draco's voice was echoing on the Hall's walls. I believe it went something like this:

…_Merlin, Snape is such a git. Why does he have to give us so much bloody homework all the time? He ought to get something better to do than check work all the time-like wash his hair. Heh, heh, heh…Oh no, here comes Parkinson. She probably wants to snog me like she always does. -sigh- Really I'd rather marry the Weaselette than ever touch Parkinson…_

There was a lot more that it said, but I can't remember much more. Snape gave Malfoy a detention for it too! Ha! Oh crap, that means I'll have to figure out a new time to meet with him and Blaise. Ugh!

Ginny

* * *

Ferret Boy,

I'm so touched. You'd rather marry me than snog Parkinson. I feel so loved. When should we plan the date for the wedding?

Since you had to go and get yourself a detention, I figure that as long as you get out before curfew you, me, and Blaise can meet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Tell Blaise for me.

The Lovely Ginny

* * *

Blaise,

Someone has framed me! I swear, I didn't write that stupid stuff in that essay for Snape. It was that annoying Weasley brat, I'll bet you anything. I'll get her back for this somehow. And she just sent me a note talking about marriage. I'm only seventeen. I can't get married! I still have years of bachelorhood and debauchery left before I have to settle down. I'll get her for this!

Draco

-Oh, and we're supposed to meet Weasley in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom after my detention.

* * *

Draco,

Are you sure you didn't write that paper? I mean, it sounded a lot like something you would say. And it's your own fault if Ginny's talking to you about marriage; you're the one that brought it up first. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, right? God only knows why she wants us to meet her there. See you then.

The Compellingly Sexy, Intelligent, Charming, and Stunningly Handsome Blaise.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Operation Colina is now underway. I'm starting to think including Malfoy as help was a bad move on my part, though. I don't think he appreciated me joking about marriage when I wrote him a not earlier and I probably only made it worse when we ran into Ron. And I still can't stop thinking about those eyes! Maybe I should burn his eyes out as my next plan…Naw, I'm not that evil…yet. Anyways, here's what went down with Blaise and Draco:

So I was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom making the potion and Blaise was the first to arrive.

"Why are we meeting in here?" he asked, looking warily at the cauldron where purple smoke was billowing out. I started to answer him but I added some nail polish just then, so the potion kind of exploded.

"What?"

"God Weaselette, what are you trying to do in here?" I heard Malfoy's voice from behind the cloud of smoke. I waved the smoke out of the way and waited until it cleared to answer.

"Hi guys," I said when I could finally see them. Blaise smiled back at me, but Malfoy just scowled.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked. "I've never seen a potion that color before."

"That's because I created this potions. Or, at least, I made a variation of a different potion. It started off as polyjuice potion, but I've added a few things so that instead of turning into a certain person, it'll change your gender, and I put in a few pig feathers along with a broken clock so it won't take a month to prepare. Just a few more minutes and it'll be done."

"So you mean to tell me, that if I was to drink that, it would turn me into a girl?" Blaise asked.

"Yep," I said, putting some chocolate into the cauldron. I saw Blaise and Malfoy exchange a look. "What is it?" I asked.

Malfoy shook his head. "Remind me never to get on her bad side." I heard him mutter to Blaise.

I stirred the potion a few times and then ladled some into a vial. "Alright," I said, handing the potion over to Blaise, "Colin usually wakes up too late to go to breakfast, so you should probably wait until lunch to put it into his drink."

"Isn't there a simple spell that will change someone's gender?" Malfoy asked, peering at the potion.

"Oh, sure," I said, "but Colin has seen me use that on Ron before. Actually, that's how I got this idea. Colin told me that the most embarrassing thing ever would be to change into a girl like that. So that's what I'm going to do to him."

"Right." Said Blaise. "So how are we supposed to get him to drink this?"

"I don't know. You have to figure that out for yourself, I had to make the potion." I told him. I started clearing up the rest of the potion and ingredients when Malfoy asked me why we had to meet in a bathroom.

"Well, it's not as if I could have made it in the common room. Besides, no one bothered Ron and Harry and Hermione when they brewed the polyjuice potion in here."

"The dream team made a polyjuice potion?" Malfoy asked with an eager look on his face. "What'd they use it for?"

"They turned into Crabbe and Goyle in their second year to find out if you were the heir of Slytherin." I said right before I slipped out the door. I smirked when I heard "What?" shouted from the room behind me. I started walking toward my room quietly in case it was already after curfew.

"Ginny?" I heard a familiar voice ask behind me. I turned around to see my brother looking at me suspiciously. "Umm…" Before I could come up with an excuse for wandering around the halls, Blaise and Malfoy came out of the loo.

"Ginny!" Ron said, his face turning a violent red. "What on earth are you doing running around with those Slytherins?"

An idea popped into my head. "Well brother dearest, Drakie here and I were going to elope because of the pregnancy and all, but then we ran into Blaise, who happens to be registered as someone who can legally perform marriages. So instead of eloping, Draco and I had the ceremony preformed by Blaise." I grabbed Malfoy's arm and shoved him forward to Ron. "Meet your new brother-in-law." I said with a huge grin.

Ron's already red face when scarlet, and then his head blew up, splattering his brains on the wall. Well, not really. He didn't have enough brains to be splattered.

Ha! I wish. No, unfortunately Ron didn't blow up, he just fainted. I would've taken him to the hospital wing, but it was getting late and I still had some homework to do. So, I left a flabbergasted Blaise and Malfoy standing beside my unconscious brother. Ahh, life is good. When I got up to the common room Hermione asked if I had seen Ron because he should've been back from patrol by then. I, of course, feigned innocence. Won't they be surprised tomorrow.

Ginny

* * *

_**Hogwarts Express News**_

_Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor seventh year, was found passed out in the second floor corridor late last night by Mr. Argus Filch. Mr. Filch claims that it wasn't a surprise, because Mr. Weasley has been found passed out in the corridor numerous times before. Mr. Weasley is currently staying in the hospital wing under the watchful gaze of Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey says that Mr. Weasley will be fine, but since they aren't sure what made him pass out, he must revive on his own, without magical help. When Harry Potter, the defeater of Lord Voldemort, Gryffindor seventh year, and Ronald Weasley's best friend, heard the nurse say this he supposedly hexed her, but there is no substantial evidence of this and Mr. Potter refrains from commenting. Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor sixth year and Ronald's younger sister, had much to say on the subject, unlike Mr. Potter. Ms. Weasley states that students in this school are much too out going and people like her brother who are constantly missing and turning up unconscious should be disciplined much, much harder. To see Ms. Weasley's entire view on the antics of people like her brother and how they should be punished refer to page 4._

Written by head editor, Luna Lovegood.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter as much as I do, and if you have any suggestions for what you want to see in the next few chapters then just tell me in the review or leave me a private message. 


	7. The Great Food Fight of 199? or The Kiss

I ran across an old notebook today and it happened to have the next four chapters written in it. Now, keep in mind I wrote this story four years ago and after reading it again I recognize the OOC-ness and that the story isn't all too well put together or thought through thoroughly. That having been said I figured I'd post the next chapters just in case those that reviewed are still interested.

Chapter 7: The Great Food Fight of whatever year this fic is set in or The Kiss

Dear Diary,

Operation Colina has been successful! Another lovely lunch today even though things did get a bit…well, out of hand I guess you could say. I met with Blaise and Malfoy outside the Great Hall about fifteen minutes before people would start to arrive for lunch.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" I asked them.

"Of course," said Blaise smiling at me. At the same time Malfoy said "No."

Malfoy glared at Blaise. "He won't tell me what he has planned."

Blaise turned to me looking thoughtful. "He doesn't have to necessarily drink the potion does he? I mean, if it was poured on him it would still work right?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I don't know." I told them honestly, "I've never tried it before so I can't be sure. You can try it though. I have some of the potion left over so if it doesn't work we could always try again tomorrow."

"Alright, leave everything to me then," Blaise said rubbing his palms together. "Well, Draco, I'll need you to put a shielding charm on me before it starts though. Just as a warning you might want to take cover as soon as Creevey sits down."

Draco smirked down at me. "Who knew hanging out with you would be so much fun?"

I smiled back up at him, but turned it into a scowl when Terry Boot came around the corner. I glared over at Malfoy and then shoved him up against the wall. "Do that one more time you disgusting ferret, and I'll hex you so bad you'll never be able to reproduce! EVER!" I shouted at him and then turned on my heel and walked into the Great Hall.

I sat towards one end of the table by myself so I would be able to have the best view of whatever Blaise was planning. When Malfoy sat down beside Blaise a few moments later I caught his eye and winked to show him I was joking and merely making sure no one got suspicious. The hall was about half full -or half empty depending on how you look at it- when Colin arrived and sat down beside me. I tried to catch Blaise's eye and somehow telepathically tell him that whatever happened had, nothing had better happen to me just because Colin happened to sit beside me.

Apparently, Blaise wasn't paying much attention to who Colin was sitting next to. He wasn't very careful with his aim either, because after he levitated some mashed potatoes so they would fly into Harry and Hermione's faces causing an all out food fight war between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, he walked over to our table (with ought getting a thing on him thanks to Draco's shielding charm) and threw the potion on Colin which, in turn, got a bit on me since I was sitting next to him. As far as I can tell there's been no harm done though seeing as how the potion was to turn a guy into a girl which I already happen to be.

The potion worked perfectly on Colin which is a given since I made it. But really, I'm extremely impressed with my work. Colin now has long wavy blond hair, big blue eyes, and bigger boobs than me. Now that I think about it he looks a lot like Luna. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that it was Luna's nail polish, lotion, and lip gloss that I borrowed and put in the potion. Hmm…something to think further on later.

So anyway, Colin turned into a girl, but not too many people noticed at first, what with the food fight going on and all. The food fight was very inventive on Blaise's part. He's becoming a better sidekick than I ever would have though. I turned over the table so we would have some protection from the Slytherins. Blaise ran back to the Slytherin table where Draco was already trying to hit me with balls of rice. I took a leaf out of Blaise's book levitated a bowl of chocolate pudding to their table. They were busy trying to wipe food thrown by Lavender and Parvati out of their eyes when I dropped the bowl over their heads. That was a moment to remember. Draco was so furious! Then Dumbledore started running between the tables trying to catch food in his mouth. I lost track of all that happened after that.

I left the hall about thirty minutes before the next class started. I had planned to take a shower so I wouldn't have food on me all day, but that wasn't necessary. Until I had arrived in the prefects bathroom I hadn't actually noticed that I didn't have any food on my at all. Yeah, I'm just good like that.

Anyway, I was going to go visit Hagrid but on my way down the hall I ran into Blaise and Malfoy, neither of whom were very glad to see me.

"Oh, don't sulk. It's not at all attractive," I said as I continued down the hall and out onto the grounds.

"Easy for you to say," said Blaise who was still scowling, "You're not covered in food from head to toe."

"Well, why don't you go take a shower instead of following me around?" I asked.

"They're all being used," said Malfoy exasperatedly.

I sat down in front of my favorite tree next to the lake. I had a feeling they weren't going to leave me alone anytime soon and I knew Hagrid wouldn't be too happy if I brought them with me. I knew I was right when they sat down on either side of me. All of a sudden I felt claustrophobic, both Slytherins seemed to be leering at me in an odd way.

"Don't you have to go to class soon?" I asked them, grasping for anything that might make them leave.

"They've been canceled so everyone can get cleaned up," Blaise informed me, looking at me unblinkingly. He scooted closer an inch.

"Look! There's Luna going into the forest!" I shouted pointing over Blaise's shoulder.

"What?" he asked jumping and running away to where I had pointed.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" I asked Malfoy, but when I turned around he was much closer than he had been just moments before.

"Thank Merlin you finally got rid of him," he said, and then the next thing I know, he's kissing me! I don't know why or how, well I guess I know how, I mean I've kissed blokes before and I understand what-argh I'm getting off track. So all of a sudden his lips are on mine! Something I was totally and most definitely not expecting! A few minutes later-hey I was shocked…it took me a bit to recover- I pushed him away and was extremely surprised to see Colina (formerly known as Colin) smiling at me with his camera in his hands.

"I'll have my revenge now, Ginny! Mwahahahaha!" She shouted and ran up to the castle.

"What do you think you were doing? You can't just kiss some unsuspecting person out of the blue like that!" I shouted at Malfoy, but he had the same dazed look in his eye and was starting to lean closer so I jumped up and ran up to the castle too.

I finally found out after ten minutes (and after 14 different guys asked me out) that the potion had in fact affected me. The potion that made Colin into a girl made me even girlier. So now my red hair is darker and shinier, my skin creamier and softer, and my complexion absolutely flawless. In other words, I'm perfect. In fact, the only person that had more attention from the opposite sex than me today was Colina. Apparently none of the boys around here minded that she used to be a guy. Either that, or they didn't notice.

I'm dreading to think what Colina's going to do with those pictures. She may be a bit slow at times but when she puts her mind to it she can come up with some impressing evil schemes. What I'm dreading even more though, is seeing Malfoy. I mean, things will be weird between us now that we've kissed, right? And the worst thing is- I think I liked it! It was so nice and un-Malfoyish though. And he tasted like chocolate pudding. Ugh, I'm never going to be able to look at a pudding the same way. It's bad enough I couldn't stop thinking about his eyes, but now his lips too? What's wrong with me for Morgana's sake! I'll never be able to get to sleep tonight.

Ginny

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Next day during Transfiguration. A note between Blasie and Draco.

_I kissed Weasley by the lake yesterday. I don't know what's wrong with me. Do you think I should stop by the infirmary after class?_

Finally got around to it did you? It sure took you long enough.

_What are you talking about? I kissed my enemy's sidekick's little sister! You were right all along, I've gone crazy. Go ahead, cart me off to St. Mungo's._

Why do you always have to be so melodramatic? Why can't you just admit that you like the girl? You forget that I sleep in the same room as you and that you often talk in your sleep. I know quite more than I'd like about just what you would like to do with the littlest weasel.

_I am not melodramatic. And I have no idea what you're talking about. I do not talk in my sleep. You must be confusing me with Crabbe. And anyway, I mean, being friends with a Weasley is one thing, but even if I ever did want to be more that that with her (which I don't!) can you imagine what my father would do to me? Could you imagine what her BROTHERS would do to me? It's just not worth the hassle. Besides, I don't like her that way._

You don't like her that way but you've thought about what would happen if you did go out with her? Your mind works in mysterious ways, my friend. Well if you're sure you "don't like her that way" you won't care if I take a crack at her, do you? I mean she's really grown on me while we've been working together.

YOU BLOODY WANKER! IF YOU THINK- _oh wait, I see what you're doing. You're trying to make me jealous aren't you? Well it's not going to work. Besides, aren't you all hot and bothered for that Lovegood girl?_

Shut up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Excerpt from an article from the gossip column from the Hogwarts Express News

…but in even bigger news that has had tongues wagging all around Hogwarts for the past day there was a supposed sighting of the most unexpected couple rendezvousing by the lake not long after the food fight yesterday. None other than Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy were caught sucking face by Colina and half a dozen other eye witnesses, including Ginny's brother Ronald who fainted (yet again) at the sight. Many are claiming they say Draco put Ginny under the imperius curse before he kissed her because everyone knows Ginny would never do such a thing. But really, how much do we know about Ronald Weasley's little sister? To see the picture that has everyone wondering if it's normal for a ferret and weasel to kiss turn to page 6.

Another shocking event that has everyone stumped is the mysterious Colina. The standing theory is she is a transfer student from Beauxbatons but some people are going as far as to suggest that she is actually Colin Creevey of Gryffindor House. Well this journalist got the exclusive…

-written by Parvati Patil


End file.
